Mistakes
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Ed and Roy are finding things out about themselves. But they keep making mistakes after mistakes, how will their realationship hold?What will happen if it breaks? Warnings: Character death and illegal transmuations......Soon to be DarkFic
1. Mistake One: Unlocked Doors

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Language

**AN: **Well, I've wanted to write a RoyXEd fanfic for a while, so here it is. Please tell me your opinions on how the story is going.

**Disclaim: **Don't own FMA

* * *

Chapter One of **Mistakes**

_Unlocked Doors_

* * *

_I took in a breath, trying to straighten my thoughts. _

_Impossible._

_His fingers caressed my stomach and coherent thoughts were far from possible. The only thing that crossed my mind this whole night was this; I, Edward Elric; the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, was in the same bed with someone I used to hate, Roy Mustang: The infamous Flame Alchemist. And I didn't want it any other way._

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

I opened my eyes and squinted at the light that was seeping through the window. I wanted to go back to bed so badly, and then I saw _him_ next to me. My heart leapt and visions of the night before danced through my eyes; a return, a report, a fight, a slip, and then so much more.

I fought back a blush and looked down at the man next to me. His onyx hair covered his face. I swiped those strands away and gazed at his peaceful face. I leaned forward and softly placed my lips on his. I pulled back and stared at him with caring eyes.

But part of me didn't want to be there when he awoke. What if he regretted everything? I wanted to stay there with the man that I had loved secretly for about three years, but fear of denial drove me out of his bed. Fear that last night had been a mistake in his eyes drove me out of his room. Fear that he didn't love me drove me out of his house. And the fear that he would make fun of me drove me to want to stay away from him. And fear that he wouldn't come after me drove me crazy.

* * *

Two Weeks Later 

I walked passed the door, trying to be sneaky so Roy couldn't hear me. I had been avoiding him since that night. I still didn't know what to do about it. I was scared that he didn't love me, and now I was terrified at the fact that he might see me. How pathetic I've become….

"Fullmetal!"

_SHIT!!!!_

I turned around to see the Flame Alchemist staring back and me. He looked angry. He pointed to his now open door and said, "Get in that damn room now! We have to talk Fullmetal." I turned to run away. I was so not ready for this. Unfortunately I found myself being thrown into the room by the collar. I hit the desk and yelled out, "What the hell?"

"Sit in the fucking chair now!"

"Fuck you Colonel Bastard!"

"You already have Fullmetal and look where it's gotten us!"

I stopped dead and looked at his face, it showed anger. But his eyes were sad, shit. This was not good… I sat in the chair completely silent.

"What in the hell gives you the right to avoid your commanding officer for over two fucking weeks?

"….I-"

"Shut the hell up Ed. I get it ok. You didn't even let me explain myself. I thought that….I mean I didn't know that…..I'm just sorry ok."

His sad voice made me hesitate before I replied, "Roy, I left because I like you. And I know that you could never like me….So I left…."

"…..What?"

"I love you…"

"Ed……Then why did you leave me?"

"I was scared…"

"Scared?"

"That you didn't love me back…"

"Ed…"

"Can I leave now?" Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but I refused to cry.

"Ed…."

I saw him stand and he made his way over to me. He knelt in front of me and looked up at me, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. But you can have anyone. Why would you want me?"

Roy lifted a hand and I felt him wipe away the tears that I had unknowingly cried. I looked down at him as he replied, "Cause I love you back."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips, I stood in shock. This was gentle and caring. My cheeks burned and I leaned forward into the kiss, this time I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, as though begging for a touch that he'd been deprived of for a week. I almost drowned in the taste of him, which was of sweet watermelons.

Then something unbelievable happened.

The door opened.

And Riza walked in the room.


	2. Some Alone Time

**AN: **Well, here's chapter two. Warnings and disclaim are still the same. And this chapter is ok, but it's the next couple chaters that are the best parts of this story. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter two of **Mistakes**

_Some Alone Time

* * *

_

Riza walked through the door. 

The papers that she was holding dropped to the ground. Her mouth fell and her eyes widened. Roy fell to the ground and I stumbled back into the chair. Both of us were crimson. We just looked at her as her intense eyes gazed back. Realization and acceptance of what she just saw was going through her head. I heard Roy whisper to me; "Ed, go now. I'll talk to you later. Right now…I'm going to have to talk to Riza alone."

I nodded and quickly slipped behind the shocked Riza and out the door. I closed it softly, but before I got far away, I heard Riza whisper, "What in the hell?" Still a bright shade of red, I made my way back to my room; going over the thoughts of everything that had just happened.

* * *

**Roy POV**

"What in the hell?" Those were Riza's first words.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Not that any of this was funny….

"Riza, why don't you sit down?"

She nodded slowly and walked forward to the chair in front of the desk which I was leaning on. She looked at me curiously. "Were you just kissing Ed?"

I blushed and looked away, "Yeah…"

"When in the hell did this start happening?"

"Two weeks ago."

"You didn't…..ya know?"

I didn't respond to that. I didn't have to. She was recovering. Great…

She gaped at me, "Roy! Do you actually like him?! You're not just using him are you?"

I glared at her, "Riza! There's no way in hell I'd do that! I can't believe you'd even say that. I ….."

"You actually love him don't you?"

One again I found it pointless to respond.

"How long?"

"Probably two years…"

"That long?!"

I nodded. "You aren't going to…well you know….Tell anyone are you?"

She shook her head, "No. But I mean…It's going to be obvious. People will find out, Roy. "

I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. She was right. What was I thinking? I wanted to change the military from what it was…. I couldn't do that if I lost my rep…And I'd lose my rep for being with Ed….Great.

I looked up at Riza to find her smiling at me, "Roy. Before you go back to him. Think about everything OK. Because from the time that you go into his room, there's no turning back."

She stood up and went over to the door. Picking up the papers that she dropped upon entering. She brought them over to me and laid them on the desk, she smiled at me and left the room. I sighed and went behind my desk to sit down. I opened my door and pulled out that bottle of alcohol that was hidden. I poured myself a glass and sat there thinking about my future; with Ed and the Military.

* * *

**Ed POV**

I sat there and looked at my ceiling, I was pondering over what Roy and Riza were talking about. It had been almost two hours since the walk-in. It had been dark for about an hour now. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. After about another half hour, the door opened. I looked over to see Roy looking at me with a smile on his face. I smiled and sat up in my bed.

"How did things with Riza go?"

Roy turned and looked at me with this smile that I'd never seen on his face before. It reminded me of….No.. Never mind. It couldn't be.

Then the reply came, and my mouth dropped open. Roy transformed into Evny who said, "He's been gone for over two hours. How do you think it went? But don't worry, I'm here now. And I can make it a lot better."

I stood up in m bed, consumed by shock. I looked at my opponent in distaste and transformed my arm into a blade. I so wasn't ready for this.

* * *

**AN**: Well thanks for the reviews for my last chapter. I'm glad thay you like it. And I hoped that you also liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I let it end like this, but I'm dying to know what you think so please leave me a review and tell me what you think. It's much appreaciated. 


	3. To Fight

**AN: **Thanks so much for the reviews! It's much appreciated and I'm thankful for the help you offered. Ok, so I like this chapter. And the next one is good, so please tell me what you think.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, Yaoi mention,

**Disclaim: **I don't own FMA. I don't even own the DVDs or a movie. _cries_ : (

* * *

Chapter Three if **Mistakes**

_To fight_

* * *

As I transformed my mechanical arm into a long silver blade, Envy only smiled at me. I felt my skin crawl, he was unnerving me.

"Ed, I didn't come here to fight." Still that damn smile.

I looked at him, consumed with confusion and slight surprise. "Then what the hell do you want? And why were you pretending to be Roy?"

"Don't worry about that Edo," I cringed in distaste and anger. He continued, "So. Where's Al at? Usually he's at your side." I took note of the disgust in his voice. Along with that superior tone….

_He's in Risonbel, with Winry… _"It's none of your fucking business!" I spat out.

"I see how it is. You think that I didn't know that he was in Risonbel with his beautiful Winry. I guess it's a shame that you're just now going to find out where they really are."

My muscles tightened and my heart sped up. This was not going well at all. "What the hell are you getting at you fucking bastard?"

His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist, "He's going to die idiot. Dante's going to kill him because you weren't there to protect him. You've failed, as always. I personally took him from Pinako's house. It was quite easy; I actually wanted the pleasure of killing him myself, but unfortunately Dant-"

My blade made contact with his left arm, stopping him short. It didn't damage him at all, and he was still smiling. This power….

"Dante may not have made us human, but she gave us part of the stone. And now look at me, you're no match for me squirt."

Fear…At that moment that is all that I was feeling. I yelled back at him, forgetting I was out matched, forgetting he could kill me. Not that I cared."What in the hell do you want with Al? What the hell did he do to you?"

"In the beginning, you helped lead us to the stone. But then you became troublesome and just got in the way. And now that we've finally got the stone from Al, we are going to use our power to kill you. The first souls of the new stone are coming from you and your family. Be happy that you serve a purpose in this damn world."

My brows knitted together, "So you plan on killing us now that you've gotten what you've wanted? You're fucking crazy."

He smiled at me. "Yeah, but the only thing that matters is that at the end of the night, I'll be the one alive."

"Such confidence coming from a failure. You can't beat me." My heart was racing, even I wasn't blind to his obvious power. It was unnerving.

He charged at me, I jumped to the left quickly and swiped at his back. Suddenly he disappeared, I felt something cold wrap around my neck. Softly, these words were whispered in my ear. "Score one for me. You're slacking Ed."

I was pushed forward and fell onto my bed. I recovered quick and turned around to see the bastard staring back at me. My stomach dropped; his speed, the power, the strength. This was so not good. I decided that for now I would have to take the defense until I came up with a plan. I pulled my blade in front of me, as though protecting my body.

Envy only smiled again, I ignored the arrogant bastard. He came forward, jumping quickly from left to right, and swiped at me with his fist. I caught it with my hand and smirked as I swiped back at him with my silver blade. I had him finally.

Wrong. He slide tackled me and in less than three seconds he had pinned underneath him. His hands held my arms above my head; his legs were firmly pressing mine to the ground. This was not good at all. He took one of his hands from the holding position and I tried to take advantage of this by pulling on my arms.

Big mistake. He took his free hand and slammed it into my face. I tasted the sweet blood that formed in my mouth. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "It's over Ed. For you, Al, and Winry. It's all over. Finally, you'll meet your end. The famous Full Metal Alchemist, killed by some homunculi. Hero of the people killed in the middle of the night. What a shame. They'll bury you, people might cry. But they'll forget you. You'll just rot in the ground. And you'll have me to thank."

"I'll thank you in hell bastard!" That was my last statement. Somewhat pitiful. Somewhat pathetic. But yes, those were my last words before a blade was plunged into my stomach. My last thought was of Roy and the night when we discovered each other. My last sight was the look of satisfaction on Envy's face. And the last thing I heard was my name being yelled out. I didn't get to see that person because I was consumed by a darkness that I welcomed…

And then….

I died.

* * *

AN: Ok, so this doesn't really follow the story line's ending. Envy and the homunculi got the stone from Al, used it to become more powerful and gave the main user, Dante, energy to transfer into a body. Al has his body back and is with Winry. Yup, next chapter should be added tomorrow. So please tell what you thought, it's much appreciated. Any other quesions, leave them in your review. Much love: Lauren


	4. Leaving You

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Alchohol Usage, Yaoi

**Disclaim: **Don't own

**AN: **Ok, this is like my favorite chapter in this whole story. The last part is like my favorite. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks alot for the reviews on this story! And this is obviously not the end of the story. If I decide to lenghten it, then this will only be the beggining.

* * *

Chapter Four of **Mistakes**

_Leaving You

* * *

_

**ROY POV**

I looked at the tiny bubbles that formed as I slowly spun my glass. I was thinking things over. In fact, I had been thinking things over for the last hour. And finally I had come to a conclusion: My friends were my friends. I had liked Ed for about two years, and yet I still found that I was being supported by those under me. Things shouldn't change that drastically when people found out. If they looked at me differently afterwards then they aren't worth it because real friends shouldn't be so quick to judge.

I set my glass down, that was it. I had finally convinced myself that I had nothing to worry about. Now all I had to do was go tell Ed. I smiled at the thought of him in my arms as I told him everything. It filled me with excitement and anticipation. Somehow, I had managed my cool, and _walked_ to Ed's room. I didn't skip or act all giddy. That would be out of character and would earn me strange looks from my comrades. That was never good….

I smiled and turned the corner, after what felt like years of walking I was finally at Ed's room. I felt my stomach tighten and without even knocking I opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks; Ed was pinned to the ground, and on top of him was the homunculi named Envy. But that's not what got me the most….

What got me the most was the blade that was forced into my lover's stomach. My heart stopped. I screamed out, "ED!!!"

In one movement I had ran towards Envy, thrown him into the wall, and picked up Ed into my arms. I held him close and tears fell down my face and I sobbed out, "Ed…Please don't leave me. Please. Stay with me...Ed…" I could barely breathe, I tightened my grip on my lover's corpse, I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. Then I heard a laugh come from behind me. I stood up, shoulders slouched, fists clenched.

"You!" I spat out. "You fucking killed him." My voice faltered on those words. God Damn it.

I turned around and in less than half a second I had snapped my fingers, blue sparks flew forward and Envy was engulfed in flames. Unfortunately fire died out and Envy stood there still smiling, I dove forward, taking him by surprise and he hit the wall with such force that he coughed up blood. I slammed my fist into his stomach, he jerked forward and coughed. This time, red stones came up. Smirking I hit him again, he once again jerked forward and coughed some more. This time a bigger hunk of something hit the floor…I stared in shock….It was part of the philosopher's stone. I looked at Envy, "You used that stone for power….?"

Envy glared from underneath me. Anger consumed me, "You're disgusting." I put my hand in front of his face, and let my hand form into a snapping position. He only watched with wide eyes as flames consumed him, and he was too weak to resist. The last thing he heard was this, "Burn in hell bastard."

Not even caring I let his corpse fall to the ground. It made a crunchy noise, but my attention was focused on something so much more important. The philosophers stone shard. It lay there in the mixture of blood and red stones. I bent down and picked it up. I slid it into my pocket. I went over to Ed, picked him up and carried him over to the bed. I then gathered all his blood of the ground. This was hard, seeing as I was choking on my sobs, and I couldn't see straight from the tears. But eventually the job was done, and I set the bowl on the nightstand by Ed's bed, where he laid. I opened the second door and pulled out a piece of chalk.

I bent down in the middle of the room and started to draw a transmutation circle, a crazed look in my eyes.


	5. Lust

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi, violence

**Disclaim: **I don't own

**AN:** Sorry for the late update, I'm not going to bore you with excuses so yeah. But finally, here it is. I hope you like it. I've decided that I was going to change the plot from what I had first thought, so that means that next time this will be named differently.

* * *

Chaper Five of **Mistakes**

_Lust_

* * *

I looked down at the circle, which was shining a bluish-gold as my hands grazed the edge of it. My heart was racing, my arms were shaking, and my eyes were white. They had rolled into the back of my head. Right now, I wasn't aware of the glowing transmutation circle, in fact I was now standing in front a tall black door. And it was starting to open.

I looked in fear as black arms shot out me; I wanted to jump back away from them. But instead, I walked forward swelling with hope and pride. I was going to do this; there was no going back now. Hands shot out at me, I started to jump to avoid them. They shot out faster with my every dodge; it was hard to make progress to my destination: a blue orb that was situated just past the doors. I started to sprint forward, jumping over arms and hands that shot out tying to grasp me. I was almost to the door when it started to move away, I ran faster but it didn't get closer to me at all.

I stopped and looked up in dismay. What the hell was happening? Then before I realized what I had done, I noticed that the black arms were no longer trying to catch me, they were instead already latched onto me. I panicked. I jumped backwards letting out a gasp of surprise. But they held on strong. I snapped my fingers, trying using alchemy, it was hopeless. Nothing happened. I looked down at them, and closed my eyes. I focused all my energy on one place, my arm. No less than ten seconds later, I felt a pain so unbelievable crawl up my arm. I looked over to see a bloodied mess of blood-torn muscles-and veins, they had taken my arm. I looked at my other arm, all the way down to the hand. And I gasped in surprise. For what I found in my hand surprised me. It was the blue orb….Ed's soul now lay in my hands….

Equivalent exchange. I was confused, my arm was definitely not enough payment for Ed's soul….I mean come on, what's flesh compared to a life, a being, a soul?

Then I felt a stabbing pain in my gut, and I fell to the ground. I looked up helplessly at the hands that were now retreating. The door started to close. Everything was starting to fade, but that was just me. I was loosing consciousness. Was I dying? I tried my best to keep my gaze in focus. I blinked to clear my eyes, and in that instant I had somehow managed to find myself back in front of a fading transmutation circle. In the middle lay a body, Edwards. And before I blacked out, I saw him stir. He sat up to looked at me. My heart dropped, along with my useless body.

* * *

Ed's POV:

I was awakened by the light shining through the shades. I sat up and found my self in a mysterious place. It was a room with a wood floor, a tall mirror, and a small bed with a nightstand. I looked around and found that I was sitting in the middle of a circle made of chalk…Right next to it was a man with onyx hair. He was fast asleep, or dead…I wasn't sure. But there was a small pool of blood that had formed underneath him. He was pale, but I didn't know if it was natural or from the blood loss. For all I knew, it could have been both.

All that I do know for sure is that this was freaky as hell. I mean come on, you would be scared if you woke up in a stange place with a weird man.

I let out a sigh and looked down at my self. I immediately ripped off my clothes in distress, they were torn and covered in blood.

Yet my body was unharmed…What the hell had happened?

I turned around so I could see the other side of my body. What I found there confused me to hell. It was this strange red symbol, it could be found at the small of my back, right above my waist line. I didn't know what to do…This was just really fucked up.

"Ed…Is that you?"

_Ed…Is that my name…. _I replied, "Who the hell are you?"

His eyes widened and he grasped his arm in pain. He took a moment to recover, "Edward, it's me…Roy Mustang…"

"I don't know you…Sorry."

He looked down in sadness.. "That mark, do you know what it means?"

"No."

"It's the sign of the homunculi…"

"What's that?"

"They're people who were brou-"He suddenly hunched over him pain, his right arm over his stomach. I looked at him in concern, "Hey, you need help. I'll take you to the hospital."

He looked up at me helplessly and I made my way over to him. I lifted him up and he slung his right arm over my shoulder. As I followed his directions I couldn't help but talk to him.

"So explain to me what homunculi are."

"They're….well. Ok, let's just say that this person died. You loved this person a lot, so you of course want to try and bring them back. So you make a transmutation circle and collect the ingredients required. You then press your hands on the circle and activate it. Then you use alchemy to try on recollect their soul. Most of the time, the transmutation circle fails and…It's just bad. But then you feed them red stones and then the person slowly takes the form of what it used to be. They also bear a seal like yours and they lose their memories. They can slowly regain them over time though. They aren't considered human and they only die when their body disentigrates or they are killed with a possession of theirs at the time when they were…human."

My eyes shot up to his, "Are you saying that I'm not human...?"

His eyes watered and he looked at me, "Ed, I'm so sorry. I thought that it'd work because I had your body….I mean…I just…Ed. Please tell me you forgive me."

I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say. I mean come on, I just woke up to an unfamiliar place to find a man lying by a circle of chalk, and then I'm lying in it. He and I are covered in blood, I take him to the hospital and he tells me that I'm not human. I mean come on , what the fuck is there to say.

So I just stay silent, and he finally says, "The doors here."

I nodded my head, not caring if he saw. I opened it and instantly I heard, "Fullmetal! Roy! What in the hell happened to you both?"

A man in white ran forward with a stretcher and Roy was lifted onto it. Before he was strolled away he said, "Ed…I know that you're confused but please don't leave…"

I didn't reply as he exited the room to somewhere else. A nurse approached me, "Sir Elric, what happened?"

I looked at her, "I don't know…You'll have to talk to him."

And with that I also left. And in fifteen minutes I found myself walking through the park, thinking things over. It was really peaceful here, I was completely alone and the weather was wonderful. The trees were beautiful and the grass was still wet with dew. I felt something hit my neck. I turned to see a girl with long black hair, she had a symbol like mine on her chest. And her nails were long and black.

And unfortunately they were digging into my throat, my blood seeped to the ground as she glared at me.

Her voice was filled with fire and disgust: "What the hell did you do to Envy?"


	6. Renewed Hope

**AN:** Well, no reviews for the last chapter. So if you don't like how this story is going please tell me. But I'm not in this for the reivews so it's not really a big deal. But it's still really appreciated so please try and leave them. Warnings an Disclaim are the same as before.

* * *

Chapter Six of **Mistakes**

_Renewed Hope_

* * *

I looked up at this women with eyes filled with wonder. The symbol, she was like me. Someone had tried to bring her back from life…Which meant that she couldn't be a bad person….Right?

"That sign…Who the hell are you?"

She looked at me in confusement. "Stop fucking around with me. Now tell me, where is Envy?" Her nails continued to dig into me.

"I don't know who the hell Envy is, so will you please just let me go so I can talk to you normally?"

She threw me to the ground and said, "I'll give you one more chance: Where the hell is Envy?"

I looked at her, anger growing by the minute. "I'm not a fucking retard. If I knew who the fuck you were talking about I would have told you! Now will you please tell me why the hell you have that sign?!"

She just looked at me, "What's your name?"

I just looked at her…. "Ed…."

Lust: _He's never addressed himself as 'Ed' before…._

She replied, "Ok, now why do you want to know about this sign?" She pointed to her chest area and I sincerely tried to focus on the sign….

"Because I have one also."

Her eyes widened. "Show me."

I nodded and lifted up my shirt, showing her my back. I heard her gasp and she said, "What the hell?"

I let my shirt fall back down, "I don't know. I just woke up in a design on the floor and this guy by the name of Roy was there. He's weird…"

_This isn't a joke…Envy must have killed Ed. Roy walked in and found Envy there next to Ed's body. And then killed him….But I can't believe that the dog would actually go as far as performing an illegal transmutation…I should take advantage of this…._

"Expected from a state alchemist."

"State alchemist?"

"Yeah, a dog of the military. He's the one who gets called to fight and kill innocents."

"Was I one of those?"

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably, "Well…Yeah. But it's not too late. You can have a fresh start now. I'm part of a group of people like us, we're working for the good of the people. Making sure that they don't kill themselves off with illegal alchemy…You could join us. They wouldn't mind at all."

I looked at her with renewed hope, I finally had a place to go. I really didn't want to be with Roy…He was a state alchemist who killed people….Why would I want to be with that?

"Of course."

I followed this girl out of the garden and into the streets of central. I was completely unaware that she wore a small smile. I remembered something important,

"Hey, what's your name?"

She looked back at me, a small smile on her face.

"My friends and comrades call me Lust."

I smiled back and said, "Thanks for all of this."

She smirked and said, "My pleasure Edward. My pleasure."

* * *

Reviews?? 


End file.
